gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Old Imperium
The Old Imperium was the ancient empire that later divided and developed into the Salterri Imperium. Any dates given below are in the Common (Kasumori) Calendar, although the Salterri use a different calendar, dated from a point 550 years earlier. Origin The Old Imperium grew initially along the west coast of the great ocean (much of which hasn't been explored yet by current peoples). There it formed a great kingdom and eventually into an empire over the course of several centuries. IT is not clear whether it was one originating region that dominated the others or a coalition that formed together by bonds of blood, or how long it was before the expansion and/or unification took place after they had established themselves as single-region kingdoms (or even republics). Eastward Expansion At one point, the Imperium began to sail across the vast ocean and settle and colonize islands, even subduing small kingdoms along the coasts to become protectorates and tributaries to the Imperium. After several decades, at minimum, they began to settle especially fertile lands along the coast where food was plentiful and animals thrived. The region now known as Propinlonge would have been easily in their path, and Galomyr was marked by the current Salterri (of 353) as considered effectively part of the Imperium—at least as a protectorate and friend. The Penoccident coast would likely quickly follow. It's possible they settled parts of Solus, either for only a short period or an extended one. The Prophet The Prophet is a man who came from Shengdi and preached the word of the Silver Lady. The religion was hard to take root at first, since the Imperials were rather superstitious folk at the time and adhered a different (or several different) religion(s), but towards the end of the Prophet's life, the spread became more rapid, even extending towards the home regions in the west. In the west it spread little, even centuries later, and the word of the Prophet was taken in more ways than the one. This is why there is now the Hailings of the Silver Sea, which worships the Silver Lady as a goddess or motherly saint - and Ascension - which portrays the Silver Lady as the first person to Ascend and has adherents attempting to emulate her. There are some similarities with the present-day imagery of angels in Solus and Alydaxis, which may have originated from the Silver Lady, or the Silver Lady originated from them. Division Decades after the prophet's death, the Imperium began to expand more in the east, and the eastern regions and cities became more powerful. This eventually caused a rift in culture and faith between the east and west parts of the Imperium, especially when natural disasters wrecked havoc on the seas. The imperium split into a West Imperium and East Imperium, but as trouble continued and communication dwindled over the next century, the West Imperium's economy collapsed and the empire fell apart. Foreign Relations The East Imperium expanded further and came to conquer Discordia. Trade ties had existed with the people on the west end of the mountains for many, many years, fluctuating by the whims of the economy and the disasters of nature. The Salterri defeated a large enemy force that held most of the lands east and south of the mountains and scattered them, seizing control in their place and putting the people under their protection and law. The Xiu The House of Xiu came to power in the 2nd century CC (common calendar). Family tree is here. Xiu Kirai was the first Qzare of their house, but not the first Qzare, though he was likely the first Qzare of the East Imperium. References http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showthread.php?362772-The-Old-Imperium-Timeline-Myths-Culture-etc Category:Historic Realms Category:History Category:History of Telluris